Hotaru Clan
History The Founding The Hotaru Clan comes from humble beggingings, the first known member who at the time was known as Tenshi Momochi was a warrior in the Mochina Army. After many years he was given the rank of captain and was thrust into the heart of the current war with Mochina Islands neighbours, during the battle he met in combat a legendary mercenary known as The Scythe after many hours of fighting which seemed more like years Tenshi decapitated the Scythe and became famous. Tenshi evenutally married and had two children a daughter called Taki and a son called Ichigo, around this time The Drake Lord appeared and caused trouble across the island, Tenshi and his men led a raid on his hideout and slew him there and then. For this Tenshi was given a noble title and he took the family name of Hotaru after his siginture Sword Magic spell, he eventually retired from frontline fighting and was offered the postion of Royal Bodyguard. He accepted and became the first royal guard of the Hotaru Clan. Currently After the assassination of almost the enitre clan leaving only Markus, Alice and Xander Hotaru the only living members of the blood related clan members alive. They split up aimlessly wandering the lands being found by very different people. Markus was found by the Storm PHoenix Lord known as Bolterus, Alice was found by the psychotic dark mage Enigma and Xander was found by a noble family from a unnamed country. Over many years they trained and forged their own paths eventually reuninting. Markus took the title as head of the clan and began to rebuild using his guild as the foundation. More to come. Influence Originally the influence of the clan was immense. Known for their deadly warriors, powerful mages and indomiable Royal Guards the clan was both fear and respected by all but most of all trusted. After the assassination it was thought that the clan was destroyed and they lost their influence. However after the return of Markus the clan's influence began to slowly restore but in a very different way. Markus built the influence on honor, loyalty and respect but also on the skill and power of his guild. They were also one fo the richest clans within the archipelago, after the fall of the clan the money was kept within the estate's vault and guarded by the remaining servants. Now the money has almost doubled in size due to Markus and his guild's work. Members Main Family Branch Family Vassal Clans *'Yamato Clan:' The oldest clan to be in service to the Hotaru Clan, they're known for their fighting prowess and loyalty. The Yamato's joined the Hotaru's the same day the Clan was givne noble status as the original leaders of the clans were best friends and fought together fromt he start. *'Huang Clan:' Known as the healer of the clan. Many doctors affiliated to the clan (those who work in the hospitals or doctor's offices they own) are part of this clan. *'Tamaka Clan:' *'Zhao Clan:' *'Tu'akalau Clan:' Hotaru Estate Hotaru Blades The Hotaru Clan's blacksmiths were known for making amazing sword for the clan. Each sword had the same design to show the unity of the clan, despite this the length and overall size of the blade was up to the user's specifications. Also the swords were enchanted with 2 types of magic; fire or ice, this didn't mean that mages could only use fire or ice based Sword Magic spells but it ment spells of those elements are enhanced to almost twice their normal power. Both the blades are colour coded for reference, fire swords are red while ice blades are blue the strength of the enchantment are repersentive of the user's rank in the clan. Regular members have red flames or white ice, serior members have blue or slightly clear ice with a strong blue tint finally clan leadership have white fire and clear ice with a slight yet noticeable blue tint. Magic The Hotaru Clan have a great reputation for being amazing lightning mages. It is very rare to have met any Hotaru mage that didn't use lightning magic or something with lightning mixed into the magic. On top of that they were known to be very good weapon based mages mainly based around Sword Magic and Requip the first head was known as the Metal-Clad Demon of the Sword for his skill with requip magic and sword magic, having gained his noble title for saving the island against an invasion of drakes, drake/demon cultists and the legions of undead they summoned. He alone killed nearly 1000 enemies maybe more (He lost count after 400). Trivia The Emblem is actually the emblem of th Yamaguchi-Gumi the largest Yakuza family around. Category:Noble Families Category:Mochina Island Category:Factions